<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fan-made Blooper Reel by ToughPaperRound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901111">Fan-made Blooper Reel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound'>ToughPaperRound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(very brief mention), And humour too, Attempt at Humor, Blooper Reels, Crack, Embedded Images, Gag Reels, Snakes, Spiders, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>911 bloopers - if you don't have network-released bloopers, fan-made will do.</p><p>Previously shared on Tumblr, collated <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/tagged/fan-made-blooper-reel/">here</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks are due to the Buddie discord server hivemind, and especially to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/">Mansikka</a> for coming up with that inspired tag-line. Makes me laugh every time I paste it in 😆</p><p>After each entry, the Tumblr link is added in, so you can share it if you especially liked that one. Even better yet, leave a comment or kudos at the end of this chapter 💕</p><p>The next chapter (due by end of November 2020) will cover half of season 2.  This one is about scenes from season 1.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many fans of the show 911 fox bemoan the lack of a blooper reel, gag reel, or out-takes.</p><p>Well, if you don't have the <em>reel</em> thing, fan-made will do!!</p><p>Check the tag <b>#<a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/tagged/fan-made-blooper-reel">fan-made blooper reel</a></b> on my Tumbleweed (where these bloopers were first available) to see more than these few examples I'm gradually able to add to the archive. More are on the way.</p><p>Do feel free to contribute! Though please note - <em>we are gently poking fun here, so no unpleasantness towards cast, crew or any other human is allowed.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pilot episode</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(screenshot from <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F7H9zqd-KqdE&amp;t=YjE0OTQ1ZTc4Yjk5OGI0MzdjMDBhZDU4NjhhMDM4ODljMjlhZjliMSw2NDViZWU5OWRjM2IwNGVmMDNhYTIyYjhhMjM0MWU4ODEzMmZjOTI0">YouTube</a>, interview with Peter Krause) [Pilot episode 1x01]</p><p> </p><p>On the way through a glass-walled house to an emergency, Bobby walks straight into a full-size patio window, thinking it's an open doorway. Ow!</p><p>Director: Cut! Medic! Medic here right away!</p><p>(Hen and Buck are on the floor gasping for air. The 'Casualty' in the background sits up from the poolside floor to see what's going on. They all laugh so hard they ruin some of their make-up.)</p><p>This blooper scene is totally pinched from the show, it's one of the few <em>actual</em> bloopers we have been able to share. <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F7H9zqd-KqdE&amp;t=YjE0OTQ1ZTc4Yjk5OGI0MzdjMDBhZDU4NjhhMDM4ODljMjlhZjliMSw2NDViZWU5OWRjM2IwNGVmMDNhYTIyYjhhMjM0MWU4ODEzMmZjOTI0">Here</a>'s Peter being interviewed about it, including the blooper clip itself (starts at 3mins 50)</p><p><em>(911 bloopers - we have to </em> <em>imagine them</em> <em> for ourselves 😔 - but not this one 😁)</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/620664847610331136/screenshot-from-youtube-interview-with-peter">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(Image source: <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fm.imdb.com%2Ftitle%2Ftt7235466%2Fmediaviewer%2Frm1582717952&amp;t=MmY5Yjk5NGMzMjBkNjFmMTkwMTY2OTk5Yzg2ZjEyNzBmZWQ4ZWM0MSwyNTU2MmI1NGE3MDM2MTIwMzRlNzg5MzkwMmU4NGI3NDZiZmJkN2Iy">IMDb</a>) [ep 1x01, Pilot]</p><p>Bobby finds that his arm is <em>also</em> getting cuddled up by the snake. He tries to remain calm but there's quite a powerful grip and he's very relieved when the handler rushes into view and the Director yells Cut!</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/620727949294026752/image-source-imdb-ep-1x01-pilot-bobby-finds">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>[ep 1x1, Pilot]</p><p>
  <em>Buck, aka 'Firehose', is driving an LAFD firetruck through the streets of LA, horns and lights blaring -  though as we later discover he is driving to meet a hook-up and not to extinguish a fire.</em>
</p><p>Buck is not actually licensed to drive the truck, of course, and so a stunt driver is operating the vehicle from an adapted driving position in the cab behind Buck, using cameras to judge position.</p><p>Sadly, when Buck pretends to steer to take the right-hand turn...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The stunt driver continues straight on and the firetruck ends up getting rather lost in the city traffic.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Director: Cut! Steve, just pull over safely so you can swap out with Buck. Back to the starting positions everyone, and then let's look again at the route map?</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/622656377795608577/ep-1x1-pilot-buck-aka-firehose-is-driving">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>[ep 1x02, Let go. The Manoeuvre scene]</p><p>Bobby <em>(distracting a potential jumper stood on a balcony) </em>: I got down on one knee. I popped the question. Everybody staring at us. She had tears in her eyes. You know what she said to me?</p><p>Bobby <em>(quietly, into radio)</em> : <em>Now</em>...</p><p>Bobby: She says to me, 'Bobby...'</p><p>Buck does the thing with the ropes, but comes into land on the wrong balcony by mistake. He turns around and cringes down to the Director and the wide-shot camera on the ground. "Sorry guys," he whispers into his radio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/621826448986177536/ep-1x02-let-go-the-manoeuvre-scene-bobby">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p><b>(</b><b>Image source:</b> <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fm.imdb.com%2Ftitle%2Ftt7611364%2Fmediaviewer%2Frm892424960&amp;t=YTMzY2RhMTA0NzVmNzk4ZDE4MTc0OWZkZjRlZTMwMDI5ODEwZGVjZSxiOTdjNDk2YTA5ODRlOTMyNzEyNjllZDQzYzY3YzUwNzI0MzM4Mjdm">IMDb</a>) [ep 1x03, Next of Kin] Chim's rebar crash scene.</p><p>Bobby: Be still.</p><p>Chimney: What's going on? Wh-Wh-Why aren't you guys, like, cutting me out of here?</p><p>(The fake rebar piece projecting from Chim's forehead comes unstuck, droops, and then falls into Chim's lap.)</p><p>Buck: Wowee! Hey, Chim! You're like that girl from 'Heroes', the one who can heal herself!</p><p>They all break and giggle.</p><p>Director: Cut! Okay, Props? Can you dig out that lightweight version of replica rebar that we didn't want to use?</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/620761906693750784/image-source-imdb-ep-1x03-next-of-kin-chims">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(Image source: this gifset by <a href="https://buckleyevan.tumblr.com/post/619839921789779968">buckleyevan</a>, used with permission) [ep 1x05, Point of Origin]</p><p>
  <em>Buck takes ages to find the right way to switch off his helmet lamp, whilst also delivering his lines. He tries to pass it off but his opposites just start smothering giggles and then it's CUT!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/621061999934259201/image-source-this-gifset-by-buckleyevan-used">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><b>(Image source:</b> this <a href="https://lonelydragon17.tumblr.com/post/170911495295/behind-the-scenes-9-1-1">gif</a>, used with permission thanks to <a href="https://lonelydragon17.tumblr.com/">@lonelydragon17</a> ) [ep 1x05, Point of Origin]</p><p>Abby is asked to use the clapperboard once they get the car moving, since there is no room in the car for crew.</p><p>The first time, she does it very firmly and right next to Buck's ear. He winces out an 'Ow, so loud!' before returning his hands to the wheel ready to start the scene.</p><p>Abby <em>(giggling)</em> :  Sorry!</p><p>
  <em>This came to me when I saw some </em>
  <a href="https://moncheles.tumblr.com/post/172860417448/the-x-files-gag-reel-part-1-part-2-part-3">
    <em>X-files bloopers</em>
  </a>
  <em>, there really is no original idea in my head it's too hot here dude.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/622188804603789312/image-source-this-gif-used-with-permission">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>[ep1x07, Full Moon, see <a href="https://judsonryder.tumblr.com/post/190298117201/thank-you-i-cant-believe-they-didnt-have-a-key">gifset</a> for story]</p><p>After the sweet rescue of the small child from the claw-grab machine at the arcade...</p><p>Buck: Don't worry. It's, uh, it's one of those nights. <em>(hands over stuffed toy to child)</em>   Here we go. You're welcome, bye!</p><p>Buck: Huh, I wonder how on earth she got in there... Hey, actually it's pretty roomy...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>   (two minutes later)</em>
</p><p>Buck <em>(on radio, breathing shallow and rapid)</em>  : Cap, this is Buckley. Requesting assistance at last location.</p><p>Buck: Ah, negative Cap, can't move a muscle and my right leg is totally jammed in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Many thanks to @missjmelville for being inspired, coming up with the idea and passing it on 😍</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/621894367363383296/ep-1x07-full-moon-see-gifset-for-story-after">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>[ep 1x08, Karma's a bitch]  <em>From the blood drive scene - Hen and the props department played a prank on Buck, by replacing the fake 'blood bag' next to him with a bright blue product.</em></p><p>Blood Drive Nurse <em>(in on the joke, primed with a line) :</em>  Wow, are you related to the Queen, Sir?</p><p>Buck: <em>rolls eyes</em></p><p>Hen: <em>cackles</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/621645224764112896/ep-1x08-karmas-a-bitch-from-the-blood-drive">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><b>(Image </b><b><a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fm.imdb.com%2Ftitle%2Ftt7235466%2Fmediaviewer%2Frm2877770240&amp;t=NGJmODA2M2U3ZTIyOGVkZmM4MzJkNzA0MGMzYzljN2E4ODU1Njg2MCwzYjljNzNhZWRjMDI0ZTc4MjBhYTg4Mjg1ZjU2NWZmN2U1MTVkZmVl">source</a></b><b>:</b> IMDb) [ep 1x09, Trapped]</p><p>Director: Cut! Err, Buck? Have you got someone else's helmet on today? We need to see your eyes, buddy.</p><p>Harassed-looking Intern, Ricky: Sorry! Sorry, I think that was my fault. Ever so sorry, Mr Buckley, sir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Special thanks to the17stairs for adding in the OC there, poor old Ricky the Intern.)</em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/620699412147077120/image-source-imdbep-1x09-trapped-director">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><b>(Image source:</b> <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2F911onFOX%2Fstatus%2F1258048649281638401%3Fs%3D19&amp;t=NWY4OGNjMTRjMTlkN2IwNTcyZTQ3OWI4YjUyMDFkZDJjNDQ5ZTQ5NCxiZjkxY2Q2YjcyNzQ2Mzk1MWMzZTEyYmNhMmI0OTdkZGE0MTlmM2Nk">911 twitter</a>) [ep 1x10]</p><p>As Abby turns to leave Buck at the airport door, her suitcase makes a horrendous screechy squeaking noise as it is wheeled behind her.</p><p>Director: Cut!</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/620773226947198976/image-source-911-twitter-ep-1x10-as-abby">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>And finally, I also shared a kind of rec list of other fans' work which would make for a brilliant blooper reel - see a few posts on <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/621645224676032512/bloopers-that-should-have-been-these-were-made">Tumblr</a> here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coming back to this with more after a long delay due to... well, you know, *waves vaguely*</p><p>So here and in Ch 3 (coming soon) is material from S2a of 9-1-1 and please note some of this material was posted on Tumblr a while ago now, and some came out just this week. Here I'm collating it all.</p><p>All of the various Character Swap Scenes are in Ch 4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> 911 bloopers - if you don't have network-released bloopers, fanmade will do. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Whilst Eddie Diaz puts his shirt on in <a href="https://youtu.be/aarcqqmzXvI">ep 2x01</a>, the 'Whatta Man' tune gets replaced by something else…</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"All I want for Christmas" by Mariah Carey [<a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0bYg9bo50gSsH3LtXe2SQn?nd=1">Spotify</a>]</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>"My neck, my back" by Khia [<a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5r29mFrurlVBbqJzjr2XW6?nd=1">Spotify</a>]</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>The Ride of the Valkyries [<a href="https://m.soundcloud.com/mrswilfongsmusicclass/the-ride-of-the-valkyries-by">SoundCloud</a>]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>You can choose your favourite! (thanks to Paperplanesinspace for the suggestions)</p><p>And here's the original tune if you want it!</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Whatta Man" by Salt n' Pepa [<a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/7sJN693sYKEIEMu7fc5VnJ?nd=1">Spotify</a>]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Post inspired by a <a href="https://oneawkwardcookie.tumblr.com/post/618396196758798336/so-adding-a-soft-song-over-eddies-introduction">post by oneawkwardcookie</a> who has made some super fanvids to Bollywood tunes (on YouTube <a href="https://youtu.be/0jerNkNHyAo">here</a> and <a href="https://youtu.be/7DTSffj4Yh0">here</a>, the lyrics fit so well!)</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/635765740060999680/whilst-eddie-diaz-puts-his-shirt-on-in-ep-2x01">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>[ep2x01, the grenade scene]</p><p>Buck: Yeah? Or you know, you could - you could have mine...</p><p>Eddie: Deal!</p><p>Captain Nash: Nice work fellas. Glad you both made it outta there.</p><p>Buck: Guy's a professional, Cap. I was never really worried.</p><p>Ambulance, from across the car-park: *silence*</p><p> </p><p>Eddie: Umm.</p><p>Director: ... That last line again please, Buck.</p><p>Buck: This guy's a professional, Cap. I was never really worried.</p><p>Ambulance: </p><p>
  
</p><p>Director: That's more like it! Okay!</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/635576831731548160/ep2x01-the-grenade-scene-buck-yeah-or-you">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>'Bathena' put in plenty of practise on their technical skills in episode 2x01...</p><p>
  
</p><p>But when it came to the first public performance, </p><p>
  
</p><p>the judges' reactions were mixed...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/635650319314993152/bathena-put-in-plenty-of-practise-on-their">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>During filming of the scene in the gym [ep 2x01] - an actor drops one of the fake weights. It bounces, rolls and lands way across the room.</p><p>This reminds me of an <a href="https://daily911.tumblr.com/post/190577467675/oliver-stark-and-ryan-guzman-on-oliver-starks">actual clip</a> shared by cast - of these dorks joking about with the weights behind the scenes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/635835853334298624/during-filming-of-the-scene-in-the-gym-ep-2x01">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Voiceover: The dictionary defines 'crack' as a break, or a -</p><p>
  
</p><p>Director: Cut! Why do we have an image of Seattle here? Ricky!!?</p><p>Ricky: So sorry boss. Is this better?</p><p>
  
</p><p>[Seattle image <a href="https://wallpapertag.com/seattle-skyline-wallpaper">source</a>]</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/635668842037886976/voiceover-the-dictionary-defines-crack-as-a">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Here's a scene from <a href="https://tarlosbuddie.tumblr.com/post/634266296102584320/eddie-diaz-wek-2020-day-1-eddie-favourite">2x04 'Stuck'</a>, where someone who shall remain nameless pranked his Dad by putting something else into the cereal box…</p><p>Fake plastic spiders! Gosh they look very real!</p><p>Eddie: Ooh!</p><p>Director: Arrrrgghhh! Get them away!</p><p>Chris: Heeheehee!</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/635691514374340608/heres-a-scene-from-2x04-where-someone-who-shall">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The emergency scene at the beginning of episode 2x04 'Stuck', in which they need to smash through a wall...</p><p>The Director had expected that the mark on the wall would be like this:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Instead they got this:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Director: Cut!</p><p>Director: Ricky? Go fetch the paint!</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/634979342803402752/the-emergency-scene-at-the-beginning-of-9-1-1">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>[ep2x04, 'Stuck' in which the crew rescue a woman whose head is stuck in an exhaust pipe (tailpipe)]</p><p>Hen: Okay steady now, and we'll soon have you out of there.</p><p>Hen: ...</p><p>Eddie: ...</p><p>Bobby's eyebrows: ...</p><p>Woman stuck in pipe: Ow.</p><p>Director: Medic! <em>And someone call 9-1-1...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/635487644441296896/stuck-fast">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>[ep 2x04, 'Stuck']</p><p>Carla knocks at the door, for the scene where she first meets Eddie. Buck opens the door, but he sees that Carla missed her cue slightly. So he shuts the door again, loudly saying, "Not today, thanks!"</p><p>Carla can be heard belly-laughing on the other side of the door.</p><p>Director: Cut!</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/622007625551380480/image-needs-a-screenshot-ep-2x04-carla-knocks">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>[ep 2x04, Stuck]</p><p>Bobby (switches bedside light on) : I can hear you thinking. This about the promotion?</p><p>Bobby rests up on his elbow and moves to get comfy so he can see Athena's face... and slips right off his side of the bed 'cos it's so darn teeny.</p><p>Bobby: Ow.</p><p>Bobby: I'm okay, I'm okay!</p><p>Director: Cut! Medic!</p><p>All credit to @theseventeenstairs for this this one, and to her total gripe about that bed being too small.</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/621735831012524032">Tumblr</a> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>[ep 2x06, Dosed. See <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FSeetheleftsideofthisgifsetformorefromthescene.https%3A%2F%2Fstevenrogered.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F617953522463506432%2F2x06-dosed-3x18-a-few-drinks-in&amp;t=MDZmNTJhOGNkODUwZDkwOGViY2Y5YzE3Y2ZiZjA5NTZmZGYyMTc3MixiZGQ1MTA5YzNiMmY2M2FjMjhkY2ZhOTg2MDM4MWZiMGYxN2E3MmQ3">gifset</a> here for more on this scene]</p><p>One of the little Beauty Queens is obviously rather sweet on Eddie and she latches on to him, trying to hold his hand even through the scenes.</p><p>One of the youngest children giggles and interrupts the actors' lines to lisp at them, "You firefighters are very silly firefighters! There's no fire here!! Tee hee hee!"</p><p>Another child tells them off very loudly when they mess up their lines. So exasperated! "No, Mr Diaz, you are supposed to say it like this, 'We're everywhere, man', not like <em>that</em> !"</p><p>
  
</p><p><a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/622098229396389889/ep-2x06-dosed-one-of-the-little-beauty-queens">Tumblr</a> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Answering an alarm call, the crew run to the engines, grabbing the turnout coats from their equipment lockers on the way.</p><p>-</p><p>Director: Cut!</p><p>Director: Eddie, Buck! Your coats are swapped over, you're wearing each other's turnouts. Ricky! That was your job, wasn't it? Why didn't anyone else spot this?</p><p>Harassed-looking intern, Ricky: Sorry Mr Diaz, Mr Buckley.</p><p>
  <em>Oops!</em>
</p><p>(Thanks to 17stairs for all the ideas with poor old intern Ricky!)</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/636064499713081344/answering-an-alarm-call-the-crew-run-to-the">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>And don't forget, the Bloopers that should have been - these sets of crack posts (<a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/620664566081290240/bloopers-that-should-have-been-these-were-made">link</a>, <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/622098229389148160/bloopers-that-should-have-been-these-were-made">link</a>, <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/635894390936715264/bloopers-that-should-have-been">link</a>, link) were made by other 911 fans.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter I've collected only the Character Swap Scenes</p><p>They are a little wordier, so I put them all together here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>911 bloopers - if you don't have network-released bloopers, fanmade will do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hen and Buck have a bit of fun whilst they are filming together. When they are about to stop for a break they decide to swap over parts, for a bit of a challenge. They copy each other's character's mannerisms, and try to get the lines spot on.</em>
</p><p><em>Hen stands on a box on Buck's mark, butching herself down a few notches, whilst Buck puts Hen's glasses on.</em>  [<a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/621917027964223488/ep-2x04-stuck-maddie-and-buck-have-a-bit-of-fun">prev</a>/next]</p><p>
  
</p><p>[ep 2x01, 'Under Pressure' see <a href="https://rynewind.tumblr.com/post/618703636152909824">this gifset</a> for og version]</p><p> </p><p>Hen (waving phone screen) : You can see your percentage in every part of your body.</p><p>Buck: Oh, yeah? They measure the fat in your head?</p><p>Hen: Ah, see, that would be funny, but we're about a week away from submissions being due for the 'Hot Days, Smouldering Nights: Men of the LAFD' wall calendar, and I'm already at my goal weight, so it seems like my head is clearly working perfectly.</p><p>Buck: Do you really need to use that whole title? You could just just say "that idiotic, reductive, sexist calendar that insults the dignity of this organisation and furthers the myth that all firefighters are male." </p><p>Hen: Yeah, that's not any less words.</p><p>Bobby: Buck, come on, it's for charity.</p><p>Buck: No. Bobby, you, too?</p><p>
  <em>And then Hen catches Chim's eyes and she just can't any more, and they all lose it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/635682479685173248/hen-and-buck-have-a-bit-of-fun-whilst-they-are">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eddie and Buck have a bit of fun whilst they are filming together. When they are about to stop for a break they decide to swap over parts, for a bit of a challenge. They copy each other's character's mannerisms, and try to get the lines spot on.</em>
</p><p>First, Eddie flattens his hair down and does some hand warm-up exercises, whilst Buck does a few crunches.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[ep 2x4, 'Stuck' - see <a href="https://youtu.be/GhLFBvIypnA">clip here</a> from ~3:50 for the final version]</p><p>-</p><p>Eddie (stripping down, walking close to Buck) : Hey, so is your son really the reason you don't date?</p><p>Buck: That... and they weren't my type.</p><p>Eddie (brushing shoulders) : Not mine either, not any more. But I'm talking in general.</p><p>Buck (looking to Eddie) : It's complicated when you have a kid.</p><p>Eddie (scoffing) : C'mon, that's a weak excuse!</p><p>Buck (doing the pointing thing) : You live in your invisible girlfriend's house and you're telling me about weak excuses? Pfft.</p><p>Eddie (bemused adoring look on face) : ...</p><p>-</p><p>Director: Yeah, guys very clever. I dunno how, but you managed to make that <em>even less</em> heterosexual that time. Okay, break for lunch, back at 1:30 on the dot thank you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/635782276969578496/eddie-and-buck-have-a-bit-of-fun-whilst-they-are">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>[ep 2x04, Stuck]</p><p>
  <em>Maddie and Buck have a bit of fun whilst they are filming together. When they are about to stop for a break they decide to swap over parts, for a bit of a challenge. They copy each other's character's mannerisms, and try to get the lines spot on.</em>
</p><p>Maddie: ... You can apply for one, and it can disqualify you from another. It's a whole, giant bureaucratic mess. I-I can't get my head around it.</p><p>Buck (sat in kitchen by some wine) : I was a nurse, remember? The only people who truly navigate a bureaucracy are the people who work inside it.</p><p>Maddie (they move into the lounge together, Maddie leading) : It shouldn't be that way, though... Eddie, always wondering how to take care of Christopher, and Christopher feeling like a burden on his dad.</p><p>Buck: Eddie doesn't feel that way, does he?</p><p>Maddie (sitting on couch) : Not even a little. He, uh, loves that kid like crazy. He's a really great dad.</p><p>Buck: So, does this girl crush on Eddie mean that you're finally ready to, uh, move on from Abby?</p><p>Maddie: That's cute.</p><p>
  
</p><p>After the line "That's cute", they end it and Maddie says 'Wow, how do you manage to deliver a line and eat food at the same time, Buck? Is that on your skill-sheet, 'cos it oughta be!'</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/621917027964223488/maddie-and-buck-have-a-bit-of-fun-whilst-they-are">Tumblr</a> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>(more to come in this series)</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>